The invention is related to the field of brain machine interfaces (BMIs), and in particular to ultra-low-power circuits for brain-machine interfaces.
Large-scale chronic multi-electrode neural recording systems have emerged as an important experimental paradigm for investigating brain function. Experiments using such Brain-Machine Interfaces (BMIs) have shown that it is possible to predict intended limb movements by analyzing simultaneous recordings from many neurons. These findings have suggested a potential approach for treating paralysis. Chronic use of BMIs with large numbers of electrodes limits having a BMI where the system is miniature and implantable, heat dissipated in the brain is minimized, and frequent battery replacement and resurgery in implanted systems is unnecessary.